¿Qué es Sexo?
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: Un hermoso día en el parque. —¿Papá?—Hablaron al unísono—¿Qué es el sexo?—Los dos progenitores se quedaron de piedra al oír esa última palabra, si sus mujeres se enteraban que sus hijos conocían el significado de eso, estarían muertos y sin eso por un mes/—¿Papi? Cuando Sasuke y yo seamos grandes, ¿podremos tener sexo como dijo el señor?—Preguntó inocentemente Hinata. ONE-SHOT


**Hola gente bonita, ojala les guste este pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió mientras hacía la continuación de Infección en Konoha (¿WTF?) raro ¿no? Escribo zombies y me sale esto. Bueno en fin espero les guste.**

**Aclaraciones: UA y algo de OoC.**

**Personajes: Fugaku/Hiashi/Sasuke/Hinata.**

**Genero: Humor y algo más.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi-Kishimoto, la historia a mí.**

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

— ¿Porque tengo que hacer esto? —, se preguntaba un hombre de cabellos marrones y ojos perla, mientras caminaba hacia el parque para llevar a su pequeña hija de cinco años.

—Vamos Papi, apresúrate—, le decía la pequeña llegando al parque y corría hacia las flores que allí se encontraban.

—Hinata, no corras o te caerás—le dijo severamente—, no quiero que tu madre me reclame si sales lastimada—susurró, recordando el carácter de su esposa cuando de su hija se trata.

— ¡Ey, Hiashi! —, lo llamó un hombre pelinegro a sus espaldas— ¿Qué haces por aquí? —.

—Fugaku—dijo a modo de saludo—, mi mujer me exigió traer a Hinata al parque—.

—Mikoto también me pidió que trajera a Sasuke, no sé porque no lo hace ella, como si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer—. Habló serio el hombre de cabellos negros, Hiashi asintió comprensivo y de acuerdo con él, se fijo que un pequeño niño de la misma edad de Hinata se encontraba tras Fugaku.

—Papá, ¿no podemos ir a otro lado? —, preguntó el pequeño a su padre.

—Tu madre dijo que tenías que ir al parque y en el parque te quedarás, punto—contestó molesto Fugaku—, vete a jugar por ahí con Hinata, ¿no te molesta verdad Hiashi? —. El aludido se encogió de hombros, indiferente y fue a una banca a sentarse, seguido por su amigo.

—Hola, tu debes ser el hijo del amigo de mi padre, ¿verdad? —. Dijo la pequeña Hinata, con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas—, ¿te gustaría jugar conmigo? —.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer—, contestó Sasuke indiferente y los dos niños se fueron corrieron por el parque.

Unas cuantas horas estuvieron allí jugando, en los columpios, en los toboganes, el sube y baja, ambos pequeños se encontraban muy divertidos. Sasuke en un principio pensó que Hinata era como las otras niñas pero luego demostró estar equivocado, ella era tranquila y callada, también era muy tímida pero si tomaba confianza ya no lo era, tanto.

— ¿Sasuke? —, lo llamó Hinata, él se volteó a verla ya que veía unas hormigas en el suelo— ¿crees que lo que ese señor dijo sea cierto? —.

—Creo que sí, una vez mi hermano Itachi me habló algo sobre eso pero no le entendí—, contestó dudoso el pequeño pelinegro.

— ¿Y si les preguntamos a nuestros papás? Ellos son mayores y lo saben todo—ofreció la niña, mirando un tanto insegura a los patriarcas sentados en una banca leyendo el periódico y conversando entre ellos.

—No lo sé, siempre que tengo una duda le pregunto a papá pero siempre me responde que le pregunte a Itachi o a mamá, hoy me trajo aquí por una orden de ella y no porque él quisiera—contestó algo triste, el pequeño Sasuke.

—Mi papá es igual y también me trajo porque mi madre se lo ordenó, dice que si no fuera por mí estaría mejor en la oficina—dijo Hinata, poniéndose triste también.

—Pero ahora sólo están ellos dos—, habló Sasuke distrayendo a la ojiperla de su tristeza, cosa que funcionó— así que no pueden negarse, ven. Vamos a preguntarles—luego de eso la tomó de la mano y la llevó en dirección a sus progenitores. La pequeña asintió un poco sonrojada y lo siguió sin replica.

Al llegar con ambos hombres, los niños jalaron la manga de sus respectivos padres, llamando su atención y éstos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para prestárselas.

— ¿Qué? —, preguntaron de forma un tanto brusca los padres, ambos pequeños retrocedieron un poco asustados pero se armaron de valor dando un profundo respiro.

— ¿Papá? —Hablaron al unísono— _¿Qué es el sexo?_ —Los dos progenitores se quedaron de piedra al oír esa última palabra, que se supone dos pequeños como ellos no deberían saber si no hasta la pubertad, si sus mujeres se enteraban que sus hijos conocían el significado de eso, estarían muertos y sin eso por un mes ó más.

— ¿De donde sacaron esa palabra, Hinata? —, preguntó molesto el Hyuga mayor pero en su voz, se podía distinguir un poco de nerviosismo, que sólo fue notado por el Uchiha mayor que se encontraba igual que él.

—Pues… un hombre que estaba cerca de los columpios, hablaba de eso con dos señoritas y les decía que era muy bueno en eso; que si no querían hacerlo con él, pero ellas lo golpearon y se fueron—. Contestó extrañada la pequeña, ya que no sabía que significaba todo eso.

—Sí e Itachi me dijo que eso lo hacen los mayores y que era muy… muy… no sé que palabra utilizó, pero que se sentía muy bien—habló Sasuke, recordando lo que le había dicho su hermano.

— ¿Itachi te dijo eso? —Preguntó alarmado Fugaku, su mascara de indiferencia desapareció al escuchar el nombre de su primogénito. El pequeño asintió.

—Dijo también que para que funcione, el hombre mete su parte de abajo en la de la mujer, pero no entendí nada de lo que decía—, y Fugaku agradeció la aún inocencia de su pequeño hijo.

— ¿Papi? Cuando Sasuke y yo seamos grandes, _¿podremos tener sexo como dijo el señor?_ —Preguntó inocentemente Hinata, a Hiashi estaba a punto de darle un infarto, un paro cardiaco y una parálisis cerebral, todo eso junto. Pero antes debía saber quién era ese hombre para darle la paliza de su vida y así poder morir en paz.

— ¿Quién era aquel señor, niños? —Preguntó Fugaku que pensaba y estaba igual que su amigo.

—No sabemos, tenía el cabello todo blanco y hablaba muy chistoso, tenía cara de sapo o rana—respondió Sasuke, recordando la apariencia de aquel hombre.

—Jiraiya—dijeron el Hyuga y el Uchiha al unísono, descubriendo por la pequeña descripción al hombre que era un degenerado.

—Perdóname que tenga dejarte Hiashi, pero tengo que darle una lección a mi hijo Itachi—habló Fugaku poniendo se de pie.

—Tranquilo, yo tengo que buscar al degenerado de Jiraiya y darle una paliza. ¿Me pregunto si su esposa Tsunade estará enterada de todo? —, dijo el Hyuga imitando a su amigo.

—Dale una por mi—decía Fugaku serio, dándole la mano el hombre de ojos perla que estaba de la misma forma. Sabían que no eran los padres más amorosos del mundo, pero no permitirían que la inocencia de sus pequeños se les fuera arrebatada de esa manera ni de ninguna otra y con ese pensamiento salieron del parque como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a los dos niños parados frente a la banca completamente extrañados por el comportamiento de los mayores.

—Se fueron y nos dejaron aquí. ¿Y ahora que hacemos? —Preguntó molesto Sasuke, dándole un puntapié a una pequeña roca.

—No lo sé y lo peor es que no nos dijeron nada—. Habló la pequeña con tristeza mientra, con dificultada se sentaba en la banca, Sasuke la imitó—. No nos dijeron si tú y yo podríamos tener sexo, lo que sea que eso signifique—.

— ¡Claro que sí! —, exclamó Sasuke—mi mamá dice que podemos hacer lo que queramos, que somos libres y nadie nos obliga a nada. Así que algún día lo haremos, Hinata. Tú lo harás conmigo y con nadie más porque eres mi amiga, ¿entendiste? No importa que sea eso —casi le ordenó, pero la niña no se percató de eso, sólo sonrió feliz y asintió segura.

No sabían que era el sexo pero estaban seguros de que algún día lo harían. Ah… la inocencia de los cinco años, puede ser muy tierna a veces pero cuando salen preguntas que no sabes como contestar, se vuelve un infierno. Si no ¿pregúntenle a Hiashi y Fugaku? Que se encuentran buscando a los responsables de que sus hijos los pusieran en vergüenza y esperaban que los pequeños no fueran en serio o si no les daría el infarto.

Pero al parecer no fueron escuchadas sus suplicas. ¿Quién diría que años después tendrían aquel semejante problema?

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

**Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció? No estoy muy segura de cómo quedó pero…**

**QUIERO MI RECOMPENZA, si me la merezco claro. Así me dicen que tal está.**

**Pronto vendré con otro One-shot para distraerlos de mis otras historias, si es que alguien aquí las lee. Será un SasuHina, NaruSaku y ShikaIno, mis parejas favoritas. Bien cuídense, que la fuerza los acompañe.**


End file.
